


Flowers, Love, and Ronan Lynch

by Eye_of_the_Dragon



Series: Things I post on Tumblr [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_of_the_Dragon/pseuds/Eye_of_the_Dragon
Summary: What the title says, just short and fluffy.





	Flowers, Love, and Ronan Lynch

The Barns were covered in flowers this time of year, a couple weeks into May and the grass was speckled with blue wild flowers and bright yellow dandelions. Even the gardens surrounding the house had a wide array of flowers starting to bloom, from pink lilies to red roses.

The flowers, however, were not the thing that caught Ronan’s eye. Though they were beautiful, nothing compared to the sight before him. Adam Parrish, laying in the freshly cut grass, was laughing at something Opal had done. The bright smile and rosy cheeks stirred something in Ronan, a feeling that until recently had been feared and unidentifiable. 

Ronan’s sweaty hands grasped firmly around the odd collection of flowers he had hidden behind his back. The boquet had all kinds of flowers, from weeds, to the exotic flowers of his dreams. Cheeks flush with embarrassment he moved forwards, watching as Adam turned towards him and smiled. It felt like Ronan’s heart stopped at that smile, it’d been over a year since they’d made it official, but every time Adam smiled at Ronan, he fell a little bit more in love.

He thrust the flowers out from behind his back and held them out for Adam, attempting to keep the shy look off his face he grumbled, “Here, shithead.” His gruff words didn’t stop the blinding smile from forming on Adam’s perfectly freckled face.

Adam stood up, wiping the grass from his pants he walked forwards. Placing a gentle kiss on Ronan’s forehead he swiped the flowers, grinning the whole time. Sniffing the bouquet he laughed, “I love you too, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I'm trying to improve my writing! It's a slow process, but I'm trying. If you have any prompts you'd like to see filled, I can give it my best try, come find me on tumblr! http://im-a-novel-ty.tumblr.com/


End file.
